


April Fool's in Black, Blue, and Orange

by AvengerTiger1554



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: April Fools' Day, Avengers Family, Awesome Peggy Carter, Do As Peggy Says, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, References to Sexual Activities, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengerTiger1554/pseuds/AvengerTiger1554
Summary: April Fool's is Clint Barton's favorite day of the year! He likes to prank the team, and even try to scare someone too! What happens when he scares the wrong person?





	April Fool's in Black, Blue, and Orange

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel, The Avengers, or Peggy Carter! I watch Marvel movies and TV shows, but I don't any of their work! Thank you!

The Avengers were more than use to very strange things happening throughout the world, be it a mutant cockroach in Moscow, a robotic bear in Florida, or a giant jello monster in Seattle... they didn't really bat an eye at it. They fought an army of aliens, brain-washed assassins, an army of robots, HYDRA, and crazy scientists! Hardly anything surprised them anymore. 

However, eight months ago, the entire team was standing wide-eyed in Tony's lab. A portal-like device the genius was building short circuited (that within itself wasn't a surprise)... what they found was the real surprise! The Avengers found a thirty-one year old Peggy Carter unconscious on the floor! Steve didn't know what to think or say at first, all he could do was slowly walk forward and touch the woman to see if she was real. After Bruce did a few tests that proved that Peggy was quite real and alive, the team had a real problem on their hands. 

Should they help Tony fix his portal and send Peggy back, or let the woman stay even though she would know next to nothing about the year 2018. The answer came when Peggy gained consciousness and saw Steve standing by her bedside, the auburn haired woman instantly broke into joyful tears after hugging Steve as close as she possibly could. The team just couldn't find it in themselves to separate the two... not when they were so happy to see each other, even Steve cried into Peggy's hair.

It was a couple weeks after that, Tony set up a special day for the couple from the mid 1940's. The genius decorated the Compound's courtyard and hired a band to play as many songs as Steve and Peggy wanted, the two finally got their long awaited dance and then some. Their first one was to 'It's Been A Long, Long Time', just like Steve always wanted it to be and he didn't step on Peggy's toes once!

Now that so much time has passed, Peggy was a regular sight in the Compound and S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ. The woman joined up with S.H.I.E.L.D. after she spent a couple months getting caught up on the time-jump, at first it seemed like it was too soon for Peggy to join the modern world, but Peggy proved them wrong. The resilient woman wasted no time showing her skills, and putting agents in their place while Steve looked on with a proud expression on his face. The Avengers got along with Peggy pretty well, and she formed strong friendships with Natasha, Wanda, Bucky, Tony, Pepper, Carol, Scott, Hope, and a few others. She and Steve were tighter than ever, they worked very well together at S.H.I.E.L.D. making sure to be professional when they were on the clock, but they often teased or flirted with each other in the hall. They went out on dates, cuddled up together during Team Movie Night, and Steve was known for making his special pancakes for breakfast when Peggy had nightmares the night before.

Today was April Fool's Day at the Avengers Compound and truthfully, most of the team dreaded the first of April. Why? Clint often pulled various pranks on the team, and even started a prank war with Tony once. The Avengers didn't want a repeat of the Prank War of 2015, it took Thor three weeks to get grape jelly stains out of his cape!* So far, the day was quite content, the weather was a little chilly and they haven't been called out for a solid week! It was quite nice to relax and enjoy themselves.

Clint silently moved through the rooms, doing a quick head count as he walked. Steve was helping Bucky put together a new bookcase upstairs, Tony was in his lab, Wanda and Vision were out on a date, Natasha was reading in her area, Pepper was out shopping for a new briefcase, Bruce was at his favorite yoga studio downtown, Thor was on Asgard with Carol, and Scott was visiting Cassie. That left Peggy, who he knew was in the living area reading the new book she bought yesterday. A prime target! The archer put his weight on his toes as he crept forward, entering the living area silently. His gray-blue eyes found Peggy sitting on her favorite love-seat, a kitten blanket was draped around her, and her brown eyes were moving along the pages of the book. Clint smirked as he crept further into the room, counting his lucky stars that Tony was updating FRIDAY today... otherwise the AI would have busted him by now.

"BOO!" Clint yelled popping up

Peggy yelped, and as quick as a flash, swung out, her fist colliding with Clint's jaw. The archer grunted at the impact and fell to the floor, his ass colliding with it first.

"My God!" Peggy gasped "Why did you do that for? Are you bloody daft?"

"Uh... April Fool's?" Clint shrugged before rubbing his jaw

Peggy sighed "Not your best prank... you scared the shit out of me."

"Apparently you punch first and ask questions later." Clint said standing up

"I'm a soldier, what do you expect?" Peggy asked

A few hours later...

Clint was sitting at the table of the kitchen, holding an ice-pack to his jaw, he already had a nice bruise there and was really feeling it whenever he moved it to the left. As the archer put the ice-pack down, Steve walked into the kitchen with Peggy and Natasha walking in a moment later.

"Got quite the bruise there, Clint." Steve stated

"Yeah... your girlfriend gave it to me." Clint replied

Steve sighed "Let's see, April Fool's Day... you tried to prank, or scared Peggy."

"Yeah, but I didn't know that she would punch me!" Clint defended

"If you don't want to be punched by her accidentally, then don't scare her." Steve pointed out

"I think you deserve it... and I believe Carter should get back at you for scaring her like that." Natasha said

"What?" Clint squeaked

Peggy smirked "I think that's a lovely idea."

The auburn haired woman gently pulled Steve down a bit and whispered in his ear for a minute, the blond nodded and walked out of the room. Clint swallowed thickly as he got out of his chair.

"I wouldn't run if I were you." Peggy advised with a smile "He'll find you."

Steve came back into the kitchen a moment later, and grabbed Clint by the back of his shirt and dragged the archer away. Natasha put the ice-pack back in the freezer before getting a box of Fudge Rounds out of the cupboard and setting them on the counter. A few seconds later, the women heard flushing coming from the men's bathroom down the hall.

"Do I even want to know?" Natasha asked

"Trust me, you'll see it later." Peggy replied

One hour later...

Tony stretched out his back, causing a few joints to crack as he walked into the kitchen, hoping to find a couple Twinkies to snack on. The inventor stopped in his tracks at the doorway, his brown eyes wide and promptly busted into laughter. At the table was Clint, sporting neon orange hair.

"Not... a... word." Clint growled out

Tony laughed louder "Y-you look l-like a traffic cone!"

Bruce walked in a minute later and blinked "With a bruise on it."

"Carter." Clint said pointing to the bruise "And the hair... Carter's revenge."

"So that's why the toilet water in the men's room looked a little orange." Bruce stated "I thought the plumbing was acting up again."

Tony's laughter settled a bit "I have to take a picture of this! Thor will love seeing it when he's here again."

Clint huffed as Tony took a quick picture with his cellphone and saved it, the genius continued to chuckle as he got into the box of Twinkies that he kept in the cupboard. Bruce on the other hand, did his best to hide a smile as he made himself some tea.

"Where's Cap and Carter anyway?" Tony asked

"If I had to guess, they're probably celebrating their victory." Clint replied

Tony nodded "Sounds plausible... it could be a sexy April Fool's thing like Pepper and I do sometimes. Like last year, I was hand-cuffed to the bed and covered in whipped cream... that was a good day."

"I didn't need to know that." Bruce said stirring his tea

Clint hit his head on the table "Note to self, don't get into the whipped cream around here."

As Bruce sat down at the table, the vent grate above the three opened up and Natasha dropped out, wearing a silk red shirt, black jeans, and her favorite black slippers that had her Avengers symbol on them. The red-head caught sight of Clint and smiled as she tried not to burst out laughing.

"So that's Carter had planned." Natasha stated "It suits you."

Clint scowled "Don't start, Natasha."

"I won't start for now, maybe later. I'm a little busy right now." Natasha replied "Anyone seen the chocolate syrup? I'm due back with James in three minutes."

Clint groaned "Note to self, don't use ANY of the dessert toppings around here!"

**Author's Note:**

> *= Clint is responsible for Thor's cape having jelly on it.


End file.
